1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a programmable laser trigger device and method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a programmable laser trigger device and method for controlling the programmable laser trigger device, capable of generating unequal pulse outputs with good flexibility to meet the requirements of various manufacturing processes and modulating the output laser pulses in real time in response to an external feedback signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional laser is triggered with equal distances or equal time intervals. To meet the requirements for new processes, the machining shapes are diverse. Therefore, the laser control method and apparatus with fixed parameters are out of date. For the formation of a V-groove on a large-area laser light-guide plate using laser cutting, the formed V-groove is not smooth since the output laser energy is fixed and the speed of the operation plate is variable. For laser pre-heat machining, for example in glass cutting or metal welding, low energy and high energy are alternately output during laser machining to improve the machining quality.
In Taiwan Patent No. 85110718 “Laser Machining Device and Laser Device”, the laser is driven by a fixed-frequency and fixed-pulse-width signal to oscillate within a certain cycle and the output laser power is determined by the pulse width. Therefore, this patent is problematic in low precision and poor flexibility in laser machining without real-time laser power modulation and compensation.
Accordingly, the conventional laser controller only provides a monotonous pulse signal for simple laser machining. It is a key topic in providing a variety of laser trigger waveforms (for laser power control) capable of being controlled according to the environments.